


Freaking Out

by FallenQueen2



Series: Writer's Month 2019 [25]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Canon Pairing, Day 26, Don't copy to another site, Edward Elric/Winry Rockbell wedding, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Post-Finale, Wedding, Writers month 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 07:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20403763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/FallenQueen2
Summary: Writer’s Month Day 26Trope Prompt: WeddingFandom: Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood





	Freaking Out

“You look like you’re freaking out,” Riza commented as she straightened Roy’s bowtie and then smoothing her hands over his suit-clad shoulders.

“I am not freaking out, I’ve handled more intense things than this,” Roy scoffed as he began to fiddle with his cufflinks. 

“It’s me, Roy, I know you. You’re freaking out.” Riza deadpanned as she watched him fix his already perfect cufflinks. 

“I am not,” Roy said firmly before spinning around, fingers poised to snap when the door to the room slammed open.

“I can’t remember how to tie this damn thing, is it right over left or what?” Edward blurted out looking flustered and his blond hair down loose around his shoulders as he struggled with the flat ends of his bowtie. 

“That is freaking out, I, on the other hand, am not,” Roy said pointedly to Riza as he put his hands on Edward’s shoulders to stop him from fidgeting. 

“Just sit down before you hurt yourself Fullmetal,” Roy scolded Edward in a gentle tone as he pressed Edward down onto a chair and knelt to tie the blond’s bowtie himself. Riza just watched with knowing eyes as Edward watched Roy intently but his right leg kept bouncing. 

“I’m not Fullmetal anymore, why do you keep calling me that?” Ed asked quietly as Roy made sure the ends were even. 

“Doesn’t matter, you’ll always be Fullmetal to me, pipsqueak too no matter how tall you grow.” Roy flicked Edward’s nose on the side of playful, chuckling when Ed wrinkled his nose at the light flick. 

“Thanks… You know for the bowtie and well… Everything I guess. You and Riza being here really mean a lot to me, Winry, Al, everyone.” Edward ducked his head as he spoke, fiddling with his cufflinks in the same way Roy had been doing mere moments before. 

“I wouldn’t miss this for the world,” Roy said as he clasped Ed’s hands in his own to stop them from messing with cufflinks and Riza just smiled at the look of almost hidden adoration on Ed’s face as he looked up at Roy. 

“Yeah well… Thanks,” Ed’s cheeks turned a light pink as he quickly looked away making Roy roll his eyes fondly and stand up, stretching out his back. 

“Come on Fullmetal, let’s get your hair fixed. You want to look pretty for that wife of yours don’t you?” Roy teased Edward good-naturedly as he put his hand on the blond’s shoulder, relishing in the flesh under his hand for a moment before steering him towards the door. 

“Oh god, I’m getting married!” Ed gasped like it finally dawned on him as he let Roy steer him out of the room. Riza chuckled as she picked up her shawl for her dress and decided that Roy could handle Edward’s mini-breakdown, after all, it was the job as the Father of the groom/bride to do so. 

Riza felt warmth settle in her chest as she recalled the look of shock and pleasant surprise on Roy’s face when he had been asked by Edward to take the place of his father in his and Winry’s wedding. 

Riza giggled slightly as she left the room when a mental image of a blonde baby calling Roy ‘Grandpa’ and somehow she knew that was going to happen before Roy was to be called Fuhrer. Riza laughed outright when she heard the raised voices of Edward and Roy from a few rooms down and shook her head and went to go calm them down the father and son duo.


End file.
